


hyperborea

by Elendraug



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: nothing to fear, nothing to doubt.





	hyperborea

**Author's Note:**

> Archival/old, but hopefully still enjoyable. Originally posted 4/10/2007. Mirrored on AO3 6/22/2019.
> 
> ♫ [moby - live forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R0p5LjJwKA)  
> ♫ [radiohead - pyramid song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M_Gg1xAHE4)

The first thing he noticed was that the sky never changed.

He'd grown used to clouds he could customize, weather patterns he could change on a whim as they swept across the enclosed atmosphere. There was never any thunder or lightning here, just wind skimming across the ocean and the low rushing of waves against the sand.

Mostly he was content to sit and watch and wait.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The second thing he noticed was that it wasn't lonely in the traditional sense.

He was alone, yes. No doubt about that. Walking around the island had proven futile very early on; the more he scrutinized, the more it all looked the same. After too much staring he began to think that his feet weren't even taking him anywhere, and he'd never left the spot he started in.

'Alone' in this case meant simply by himself, and he was okay with that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The third thing he noticed was that he never left any footprints.

He took plenty of foot _steps_ , of course, when it seemed worthwhile to move at all. The odd thing was that the sand remained perfectly pristine, no matter how many times he ground his toes into it, laid down on it, or drew pictures in it. The instant he became distracted by the slightest stray thought, any visible marks on the beach would be gone.

He supposed this sort of thing would keep him from getting too attached.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The fourth thing he noticed was something wonderfully familiar.

He didn't speak. Thoughts conveyed feelings far more accurately and completely. "I missed you. I've been waiting for a long time. I want to know what happened. I want to show you this place. I'm so happy you're here. I want to be with you forever. I love you more than anyone."

 _He_ didn't speak, either, but his actions were more than enough.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The fifth thing he noticed was that forever was a long time.

The milliseconds stretched into millennia, long wheneverafternoons spent lying together on the nowheresand, sharing after-existence beneath the shade of otherworldly flora. The waves broke, the wind swept, the sky never changed, right up until the final moment when

He stopped.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The first thing you notice is the noise.

The city is panicking, people are screaming, cannons are firing; it's all you can do to grab your little brother's hand and _run_. His tutor (clutching the arm of a scared little girl) shouts something important, gives directions to help you escape. The four of you survive, and make a new home and new lives on an ancient sandcruiser.

You still have hope for the future.


End file.
